Escaping Secrets
by RisingQueen2
Summary: d'Artagnan comes home to run his late father's store, he was not expecting to get involved with the very dominate Athos, Porthos and Aramis. He knew moving back home was a bad idea. Modern and BDSM AU. Part One of the 'Devotion' Series
1. Chapter 1

**Escaping Secrets**

 **The Musketeers**

 **d'Artagnan comes home to run his late father's store, he was not expecting to get involved with the very dominate Athos, Porthos and Aramis. He knew moving back home was a bad idea.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Main pairing in this story: Aramis/d'Artagnan**

 **Endgame: Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

 **Chapter One**

"Are you sure you want to do this d'Art?" Constance asked her best friend as he walked by carrying the final moving box.

"This is my father's life work Con, I have to carry it on." d'Artagnan swiped a piece of his long hair that fell out from his low ponytail behind his ear.

"You went away to Uni with me because you didn't want to work here for the rest of your life and now you're gun hoe for it? What happened to you in those two years after I graduated?" Constance slid off the counter of the shop, smoothing down her skirt.

"I just realized a few things about myself and besides it will put my business degree to work. I've know how to run this store since I was a kid and I've been helping you and Anne run your bakery for years. Con I can do this." d'Artagnan explained, hugging his best friend to wipe the worried look off her face.

"Alright fine, do what you want. Just come over for lunch or I'll hunt you down." She jabbed her finger in his chest.

"Understood ma'am." d'Artagnan nodded as she left the shop, her red hair trailing behind her like a stream of fire.

d'Artagnan let out a puff of air as he looked around the mostly stocked gun shop. The silence was almost deafening, d'Artagnan leaned over the service counter and fiddled with a knob for a few moments before the speakers crackled coming back to life and a low volume of music filled the shop. It wasn't the best music as the stations were set to his father's preferences still, but it stopped the silence from overwhelming him.

"Charles d'Artagnan, I heard the rumors but never in a million years did I think they were true." A deep voice came from the now open door.

"Captain Treville!" d'Artagnan walked over to the older man who was like an uncle to him while growing up.

"It is good to see you again my boy." Treville pulled the young man into a hug. "I am sorry about your father."

"Thank you Captain." d'Artagnan swallowed back the prickling of tears. 

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." Treville told d'Artagnan as they parted form the hug.

"I will, but won't I be seeing a lot of you? Unless another gun shop and range popped up since I've been away?" The younger man asked curiously.

"No, you're right. My boys will be in here frequently. Some may not take you running the shop well." Treville warned.

"I can handle myself Captain." d'Artagnan reminded the older man as a rush of warmth went through his core at the obvious worry Treville still held for him after all these years.

"I know you can lad, just be on your guard. Oh I want to introduce you to my second in command. Lieutenant Olivier d'Athos de la Fere or more commonly known as Athos." Treville gestured to a man in black Musketeer uniform that had just joined them in the doorway, the silver Fleur-de-lis stitched on his right upper arm shining in the sunlight. Athos took off the uniform's hat once he was inside and d'Artagnan breath silently caught in his throat as Athos beautiful, piercing blue eyes looked at him from his handsome face that was framed by raven hair.

"A pleasure." Athos bowed his head.

"Likewise Lieutenant. I am Charles d'Artagnan, the new owner of this shop." d'Artagnan bowed his head and used all his willpower to restrain the urge to bare himself in submission to the clearly dominant man in front of him. That would not be a good first impression.

"Ah, Alexandre was your father then, my sympathy's." Athos said, studying d'Artagnan intently.

"My thanks Lieutenant." d'Artagnan forced himself to stand tall and still under those blue, blue eyes.

"I'm afraid we must be off d'Artagnan, do call when you get the shop up and running." Treville placed his hat back onto head with Athos following suit.

"Of course Captain," d'Artagnan agreed.

"Good day d'Artagnan." Athos tipped his hat at the younger man as he followed the Captain to their squad car.

d'Artagnan locked the door to the shop and slid down the wall next to it before he placed his head on the tops of his knees, breathing deeply to stop the feeling that had reared up when he had been introduced to Athos. This was the closet he had come to a drop in a good long while, maybe coming home hadn't been the smartest idea after all.

~~/~~

"What happened?" Aramis asked instantly as Athos placed his hat on his desk before he sank into his chair.

"What makes you think anything happened?" Athos looked at the Spaniard with a raised brow.

"I know you both far too well, so talk." Aramis rolled his chair over to Athos while Porthos leaned against the edge of Athos' desk, caging him in.

Athos was glad that the three of them had their own squad room to work; being the best of the Musketeers had its privileges.

"On our route today, the Captain introduced me to the new owner of the 'Gascon Gun'. It is Alexandre's son, Charles d'Artagnan." Athos explained.

"And?" Porthos prompted.

"…He's very pretty." Athos grumbled.

"Well! We will have to see this for our selves! Athos has never called anyone pretty, not even us!" Aramis decided as his interest had been spiked.

"He said he would contact Treville when the shop is up and running again. Do not go before, we don't want to scare him off." Athos gave his partners a look of warning.

"Hmpf fine, he must really be something if you're acting like this." Aramis huffed, leaning back as he crossed his arms.

"Something else is getting to you." Porthos prodded.

"I can't be sure, but there something in his voice when he called me Lieutenant." Athos admitted.

"This calls for research." Porthos rubbed his hands together causing Aramis to laugh and Athos to shake his head.

~~/~~

"d'Art! You look pale, sit down, sit down!" Constance fussed over her friend when he stumbled into the café and bakery 'The Queen's Guard' a bit after noon, just missing the lunch rush. She guided her best friend back to a two-person table near the back corner of the café, grabbing a cup of coffee for her shocked friend.

"What happened? Did you, you know, drop?" She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"No, you know I can handle drop's Con but this was a close call… I just met Lieutenant Athos is all." d'Artagnan sipped his coffee relishing the taste; Constance made the best coffee he had ever had in his life. It was the only way he survived his first year in Uni.

"Ah, I see now. He has quite the aura and those blue eyes, oh if only I was straight, or even bi." Constance fanned her face.

"Funny, but yeah it took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting someone like him here." d'Artagnan shook his head as Anne came over placing a slice of lemon meringue pie in front of him.

"You're brilliant Anne, thank you!" d'Artagnan praised her; she was the baker for a reason.

"Don't be silly d'Artagnan. I know how much you love this pie and no offence dear, but it looks like you need it." She winked at him before she walked over to deal with a customer who shyly handed her a flower.

"Louie still courting her?" d'Artagnan asked interested as he bit into lemony heaven.

"He's just so shy, but he's getting better and Anne is slowly warming up to him." Constance shared the gossip before she brought her mind back to the next point she wanted to make.

"You are going to need a lot more pie d'Art because if you think Athos is your biggest worry, then just wait until you meet his partners." Constance said wisely, patting his back as he choked on the piece of pie he was eating.

"There are more of them?" d'Artagnan looked at her with wide eyes.

"Aramis and Porthos. All three are utter gentlemen and if the rumors are to be believed then they are partners in and out of work. They are the cream of the crop of the Musketeers and are nicknamed the Inseparables. If you stay here long enough you will see Aramis, he's addicted to our Chai Mocha's." Constance filled d'Artagnan in, amused that he had stopped eating his pie all together.

She then realized that he was looking past her, she twisted in her chair to find Aramis himself leaning over the service counter giving everyone a great view of his shapely ass he chatted with Anne as she made his drink.

"Speak of the devil." She muttered before she glanced back at d'Artagnan who had adverted his eyes and was focusing on his pie and coffee.

"Oh Aramis!" She waved at him as he looked in her direction, his charming smile appearing when he spotted her and d'Artagnan.

"I hate you so much." d'Artagnan muttered to him.

"You'll thank me later dearie." She promised as he sauntered over to the two, looking more gorgeous closer up, the same aura that Athos gave off was there but it was muted.

"You look lovely as always fair Constance." Aramis bowed his head.

"Always the charmer." She laughed, used to him by this point in time.

"Only to those who deserve it." He said honestly.

"Its cute that you still think your charms will work on me. Aramis I would like you to meet my best friend and new owner of the Gascon Gun, Charles d'Artagnan." Constance patted his arm fondly before waving her free hand at the brunet across from her.

"It's nice to meet you Officer." d'Artagnan held his hand out with a smile on his face, trying his best to resist the soothing aura Aramis seemed to radiate.

"It is extremely nice to meet you d'Artagnan." Aramis' smile was blinding as he took the offered hand and dropped a light kiss to the olive skin. d'Artagnan felt his face starting to burn and the urge to keen was building up. Constance was giggling at her best friend's shock before she bid them adieu when Anne called her over.

"May I?" Aramis gestured to the empty seat across from d'Artagnan.

"O-of course." d'Artagnan nodded, swallowing as the charming man sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry to seem rude, but I do not believe I've seen you in town before." Aramis said as he sipped his drink.

"It was not rude. I lived here with my father before I left for Uni with Constance a few years ago. She came home to start her business when she graduated, but I was in a… relationship so I stayed. It didn't end well and then my father died so coming home and putting my business degree to work seemed like the best thing to do." d'Artagnan explained scooping the last piece of his pie up into his mouth to stop the spew of words, he had no idea why he was telling Aramis this there was just something about him that told d'Artagnan that he could tell him anything and not be judged.

"I understand, my apologies for bring up old wounds." Aramis dipped his head, understanding all over his face.

"It's fine, I just hope I can run GG as well as my father did." d'Artagnan waved it off.

"I have good instincts and they are telling me you will do perfectly. I personally cannot wait to see how you do." Aramis encouraged and praised him and a sly smile appeared on his lips when d'Artagnan turned bright red and ducked his head.

"Thank you Officer." d'Artagnan stammered out, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Aramis, please."

"Aramis then." d'Artagnan beamed at the Spaniard who surprisingly looked away, pink dusting his cheeks.

"I ah, best be off before Porthos comes in to drag me out." Aramis cleared his throat.

"Oh, of course. Be careful on your patrol Aramis." d'Artagnan nodded in understanding.

"Sorry, you just have something right… here." Aramis reached forward, his thumb gently caressing the corner of d'Artagnan's lips. It came back with a little bit of white custard and Aramis stuck his thumb in his mouth the lick the bustard off, his thumb coming out of his mouth with a soft pop.

"Delicious. I do hope we see each other again soon d'Artagnan." Aramis winked at the frozen and blushing d'Artagnan before he waltzed out of the 'The Queen's Guard'.

d'Artagnan let his head drop to the table top letting out a groan as he shifted on his chair, glaring at his crotch that had taken notice of Aramis and his actions.

"I knew coming home was a bad idea."

"Okay I'm seriously considering becoming bi again because hot damn that man." Constance whistled as she patted d'Artagnan's head.

"Not helping Con."

"Sorry, sorry."

~~/~~

"You took your sweet time." Porthos grumbled as Aramis slid into the passenger seat.

"That dear Porthos is because I just had a chat with the darling d'Artagnan." Aramis grinned.

"Huh?" Porthos looked at his partner confused. "Athos' d'Artagnan?"

"The very same. He is very pretty and you should see him blush." Aramis sipped his Chai Mocha smugly.

"So much for not scaring him off." Porthos rolled his eyes as he pulled off into traffic.

"I did not scare him off. I may have turned him on though. My judgment is almost perfect, but Athos is right. There is something about him that I can't put my finger on." Aramis tapped his index finger against the side of his cup.

"I feel left out now." Porthos grumbled, his interest at an all time high now.

"He's a gem Porthos, a little dusty but a gem." Aramis said looking out the window.

"Stop rubbing it in." Porthos said annoyed only to get a cheeky smile from his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Escaping Secrets**

 **The Musketeers**

 **d'Artagnan comes home to run his late father's store, he was not expecting to get involved with the very dominate Athos, Porthos and Aramis. He knew moving back home was a bad idea.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Main Pairing in this story: Aramis/d'Artagnan**

 **Endgame: Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

 **Chapter Two**

"Man I'm exhausted." d'Artagnan yawned as he massaged the crick in his neck. After meeting both Athos and Aramis yesterday and spending all day setting the shop and range up d'Artagnan felt like he could sleep for a week.

He dragged the last of the moving boxes over to the alleyway where the stores garbage and recycling went to be picked up, the setting sun was being blocked by the buildings giving the alleyway the illusion of it being midnight.

"Should be able to open up Monday morning." He muttered to him self as he tossed the boxes up into the dumpster. He dusted his hands off as he headed back towards GG where his flat was located above; the range was out back stretching towards the forest that lined that side of town.

"Hey man." A voice called out, d'Artagnan turned around and yelped as he leapt back to avoid the swing of switchblade, the metal shining in the darkness. The man who held it was built like a wall with tattoos crawling up around the column of his neck and a red bandana tied tightly around his right wrist.

"What the hell is your problem?" d'Artagnan shouted, hand going to his pocket to dial the Musketeers aka the police force of the town.

"Don't move or I'll gut you! I swear I will!" The man stepped forward swinging the blade, d'Artagnan shouted as the tip of the blade caught his bare forearm as the young man had misjudged the distance and d'Artagnan didn't move fast enough.

"What do you want?" d'Artagnan clutched his bleeding his arm.

"You're going to take me into your gun shop and you are going to give me the best you've got." The man jerked the blade towards the direction of GG.

"And if I refuse?" d'Artagnan's gut turned at the mere idea of giving this man one of his guns.

"Then I slit your throat and get the keys from your corpse." The man threatened, closing the distance between the two. The bloodied tip of the blade pressing against D'Artagnan's throat, blood slipping down from the small cut forming there staining his skin and collar of his shirt.

"I'll do it." d'Artagnan agreed before his hand lashed out at the man's throat. The man gagged as he staggered backwards dropping the knife as his hands flew up to hold his throat out of reflex.

d'Artagnan saw his chance and ran out of the mouth of the alleyway. He was reaching for his phone, but he bumped into a large man almost falling back onto the ground. Strong hands latched onto his uppers arms, holding him upright easily.

d'Artagnan couldn't stop the reflex to start struggling against the hold.

"Oi, hey, calm down! My name's Porthos and I am an Officer with the Musketeers! I'm not trying to hurt you."

d'Artagnan stopped struggling instantly surprising even himself. He looked up into dark brown eyes with short black curly hair and a scar cutting through the eyebrow of the ruggedly handsome face.

"I'm d'Artagnan." He gasped out and recognition spread across Porthos' face.

"d'Artagnan. Are you okay?" Porthos' face turned serious as he spotted blood on his arm, throat and hands.

"A man back there." d'Artagnan jerked his head back towards the alleyway. "He had a knife and threatened to kill me if I didn't give him guns from my shop."

"I see, stay here." Porthos nodded, anger in his eyes before he gently pulled his fingers away from d'Artagnan's arms. He left d'Artagnan by a few bags of take out food and crept towards the alleyway, his service weapon drawn. He was obviously off duty as those tight jeans could not be part of the uniform, not that d'Artagnan was complaining, nope not at all.

d'Artagnan shifted nervously as Porthos disappeared from sight into the alleyway. Tense moments passed before the large man re-appeared holding the bloodied knife by the tips of his fingers as not to mess up the fingerprints. 

"Looks like the bastard ran for it." He grumbled.

"Must have backed off when I punched him in his throat." d'Artagnan theorized and blinked at the shocked and impressed look Porthos was giving him. "What?"

"Nothing, you're full of surprises huh?" Porthos laughed before he pulled out his cell phone.

"Could you come down to the station to give your statement and maybe a description of your attacker?" 

"Of course, just let me lock up." d'Artagnan agreed before he rushed over to GG once he got Porthos' nod of approval, he pulled down the bars and locked the doors tightly.

"My car's this way." Porthos smiled softly at the smaller man when he rejoined him, the knife was now in a plastic bag with a local Chinese restaurant's logo on the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I interrupted your dinner." d'Artagnan nodded at the take out bags.

"Don't worry about that, your safety is more important than food. Aramis and Athos will understand and agree with me." Porthos waved it off.

d'Artagnan nodded in understanding as Constance's words about the three being partners in and out of work coming back to him.

"Just over this way." Porthos' voice brought d'Artagnan back to reality when Porthos gently took his wrist; d'Artagnan stumbled behind the larger man. Porthos being a gentleman opened the passenger side door for him to slip inside.

The next hour or two passed in a blur for d'Artagnan, he answered questions, gave a description of the man including his tattoos and having his injuries taken care of. d'Artagnan felt strangely detached from it all, the phantom pressure on his arms from where Porthos had gripped him before was the only thing that kept him from going into shock he suspected.

He soon found himself standing outside the Musketeer station looking at the parking lot feeling a bit lost.

"Oh good, you haven't left yet." Porthos' deep voice rumbled from behind him and out of reflex d'Artagnan straightened and tilted his head to the side just an inch before he caught himself.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to spend the night at your place. That could always come back." Porthos gently steered d'Artagnan towards where he parked his car.

"I can call Constance…She might be with Ninon though…" d'Artagnan fumbled for his phone when a strong hand wrapped around his wrist.

"You can stay with me, Aramis and Athos tonight. It's no problem and I really want to keep an eye on you tonight in case you go into shock." Porthos said in a low, no nonsense tone of voice and d'Artagnan felt him self wilt under the tone and the strong hand.

"Okay, thank you Porthos." d'Artagnan nodded as he slid his phone back into his pocket and allowed Porthos to open his door again. He could get used to this door-opening thing it was very nice.

~~/~~

"Here we are, home sweet home." Porthos pulled into a driveway that circled around a statute of a man on a horse with a sword raised high.

"What?" d'Artagnan stared at Porthos then back out at the manor and acres of land that sprawled out around the Victorian style building. It was about 20 minutes out of town, but it was beautiful.

"It's a lot to take in I know, but it all belongs to Athos." Porthos explained as he helped d'Artagnan out of his car that was parked by a red sports car, a large truck, and a few four wheelers, dirt bikes and motorcycles that all were parked under a solid awning to keep the elements away from them.

"To Athos? Oh right, I think Constance mentioned something about him being a Comte…" D'Artagnan trailed off before he shook himself before muttering mainly to himself. "Doesn't matter, he still a person like everyone else."

d'Artagnan didn't see the pleased look Porthos was giving him as they headed towards the front door that was larger than any door d'Artagnan had ever seen before other than at museums. Porthos easily pushed it open and the two walked into the foyer that was elegance but not overwhelming.

"I'm home and I brought a pup." Porthos winked at d'Artagnan who huffed only slightly offended at the puppy comment.

"Oh you shouldn't have." Aramis waltzed into the room wearing a pair of low riding sweat pants that were rolled up at the cuffs so they didn't impair his bare feet. He was wearing a tank top that had the Musketeer's symbol stretched across the front.

"He's so cute too." Aramis winked and d'Artagnan felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment.

"But he's injured, what happened?" Once Aramis spotted the bandages around d'Artagnan's arm and throat he turned serious and with gentle hands cradled d'Artagnan's arm in his hands as he inspected the wrappings.

"Some asshole came at him with a knife, punched the bastard in the throat he did." Porthos sounded proud as he walked towards another room. "Hope you like re-heated Chinese food cuz that's all your getting."

"Impressive." Aramis nodded his approval at d'Artagnan's actions.

"As long as they didn't skimp on the noodles it will be fine Porthos." Athos descended from the stairs wearing a pair of black sweatpants much like Aramis, instead of a tank top he was wearing a long sleeved white Henley and d'Artagnan was starting to think agreeing to spend the night here was a bad idea.

"I am sorry to intrude like this, Porthos insisted but I can still call Constance." d'Artagnan said in a rush, feeling like he was intruding on something that he shouldn't be seeing, the three of them together like this was doing things to him.

"It's no problem d'Artagnan, you are welcome to stay anytime." Athos waved off d'Artagnan's concern as he followed after Porthos to help plate up the take out food.

"Come on d'Artagnan, we should have some spare clean clothes for you to use." Aramis tugged d'Artagnan's wrist slightly towards the grand staircase that Athos had just descended. d'Artagnan went willingly and tried to take everything in the best he could until Aramis brought him into a large closet that was obvious separated for each of the three men that lived there.

"We really need to do laundry, I hope these work." Aramis held out some folded clothing.

"I'm sure they will, thank you Aramis." d'Artagnan smiled brightly at the Musketeer and blinked when Aramis's hand covered his mouth.

"I'll wait outside." Aramis hurried out of the room, shutting the door.

d'Artagnan shook his head at Aramis' odd behavior in favor of stripping out of his clothes so he was just in his boxers. He slid on the black sweatpants and tied the drawstrings tight, but they were still loose and low on his hips and he had to rolled the cuffs up a bit so he wouldn't trip on them. He pulled on the large, soft dark blue sweatshirt and stared as they hung far past the tips of his fingers and no matter how many times he adjusted the shoulders, one still slipped down.

He blew a strand of hair out of his face and padded barefoot out of the walk-in closet to see Aramis leaning against the wall outside. d'Artagnan cleared his throat slightly and blushed under the intense gaze that Aramis was giving him.

"They look good on you, come on the food should be re-heated by now." Aramis beckoned d'Artagnan to follow and he did so, reminding himself of a lost puppy. He huffed to himself remembering what Porthos had called him and maybe he was right?

"Didn't know what you liked, so you got some of everything." Porthos said beaming at the two when they entered the living room, shoving a plate towards d'Artagnan. d'Artagnan shook the large sleeves up to at least get his hands free.

"Thanks Porthos." He took the offered plate, noticing that Porthos had the same look on his face that Aramis had, a quick glance at Athos revealed the same look and d'Artagnan felt even more confused.

"Want to watch a movie?" Athos cleared his throat, walking over a wooden cabinet that when opened revealed rows of movies and television shows.

"Sure." d'Artagnan agreed and allowed Aramis to escort him over the large, comfortable looking couch. d'Artagnan sighed happily as he sunk down into the cushions and blinked when Aramis sat right next to him, their thighs pressed against each other.

"Is there anything you want to watch d'Artagnan?" Athos peered over his shoulder as Porthos settled down in front of d'Artagnan and Aramis' legs leaving the spot on the other side of d'Artagnan empty for Athos.

"Not really." d'Artagnan said between bites of Chinese food. Athos hummed and selected a random action movie that the trio had seen numerous times and slid it into the flat screen before settling next to d'Artagnan, their thighs pressed together as well. d'Artagnan smiled into his food at the heat and safety he could feel coming from the three men surrounding him.

The men didn't talk as the movie played on, too busy eating their food to talk to each other. d'Artagnan finished first and smiled shyly at Aramis when the Musketeer took his empty plate off his lap to place onto the side table. d'Artagnan sank further down into the insanely comfortable couch and couldn't stop the descend of his eyelids as the day's events caught up with him and he slipped into a peaceful slumber.

Athos blinked slightly startled as a weight settled against his shoulder, he glanced down to see d'Artagnan resting his head against his shoulder, eyes closed and mouth opened slightly as he slept easily.

"He's too cute." Aramis commented seeing d'Artagnan asleep on Athos' shoulder and the other man not making any move to dislodge him.

"Athos did say he was pretty." Porthos turned around from his place on the floor to inspect d'Artagnan's sleeping form.

"I'm surprised he didn't go into shock after that attack today." Aramis hummed, having seen people gone into shock from things that were much less traumatic than what d'Artagnan went through.

Athos shifted and let out a strangled noise when d'Artagnan's head slid down his front and his descent ended with his face buried in Athos' crotch.

Porthos choked on a mouthful of noodles and Aramis' jaw dropped while Athos blinked and took a deep breath. Athos gently turned d'Artagnan's face away from his crotch and Aramis helped by swinging d'Artagnan's long legs over his lap and rubbed circles on the exposed skin on his ankle while Athos turned his attention back to the movie and he absently stroked long hair.

The three watched the rest of the movie silently, not wanting to risk waking d'Artagnan, something the three of them had silently agreed upon. As the credit's rolled, Porthos stood up from his place, stretching his body out before he gently slid his arms underneath d'Artagnan's knees and shoulders easily hoisting the sleeping man up into his arms.

Athos stood up, shaking his legs out but watched as Porthos cradled d'Artagnan gently in his arms like he held them before he headed up the stairs to let d'Artagnan sleep in a guest room.

"So that just happened." Aramis cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair.

"Indeed." Athos rubbed his forehead, not sure what had come over him. Normally he would have never allowed someone he barely knew to fall asleep on him, but there was just something about d'Artagnan that bypassed his usual barriers.

"Pup is fast asleep and damnit it 'mis, did you have to give him one of my shirts? I was this close to jumping him then and there." Porthos held up two fingers to show a small gap between them.

"You and me both, I was not expecting him to look like, well like that." Aramis waved his hand towards the stairs.

"He… He reminds me of a sub." Athos said slowly and the other two stared at him.

"He's stubborn as a boar, he's nothing like any sub I've seen. I doubt that he would drop for anyone willingly, if anything he reminds me of a younger you, Athos." Porthos rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"You're right, but there is something about him." Athos conceded Porthos' point, even if his eyebrow twitched at the comparison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Escaping Secrets**

 **The Musketeers**

 **d'Artagnan comes home to run his late father's store, he was not expecting to get involved with the very dominate Athos, Porthos and Aramis. He knew moving back home was a bad idea.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Main pairing in this story: Aramis/d'Artagnan**

 **Endgame: Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Warning: BDSM club, Dom/sub scene, blowjob, anal fingering, facial**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

 **Chapter Three**

"Are you sure about this?" Constance asked as she moved around the bakery in the back of 'The Queen's Guard' preparing the dishes for the day to come.

"After that night surrounded by all three of them? I need to Con." d'Artagnan's voice filtered into her ear as she started to stir a bowl of cookie batter, pressing her phone to her ear with her shoulder.

"Headspace isn't exactly a place one would go if they aren't looking for sex." Constance bit her lip thinking back to her own time there, she met Ninon there and she didn't regret it but this wasn't what she wanted for d'Artagnan right now, not when his emotions were so screwed up thanks to Athos, Aramis and Porthos.

"I know that Con." d'Artagnan said sounding exhausted. "I just need to go under for a while, I can deal with the rest later. Now back to the actual reason I called you, what shirt should I wear the red one or the black one?"

"Black one." Constance said instantly knowing that one clung to d'Artagnan like a second skin.

"Hmm, good call." d'Artagnan agreed and she could hear rustling from his end of the phone.

"I live to serve, but seriously d'Art just please be careful okay?" Constance set her bowl down so she could hold her phone with her hand.

"I will Con, you know I can handle myself. I'll talk to you when I get back alright?" d'Artagnan said fondly.

"You better or I'll come down 'Headspace' myself and drag your skinny ass out myself." Constance threatened and he laughed happily.

"I love you too Con, tell Anne and Nin I say hi." That was when d'Artagnan hung up and she stared at her phone and started to whisk the batter harder than she needed too as 'what if' scenario's formed in her mind.

~~/~~

d'Artagnan sipped at his drink, glancing at the small bracelet that was currently set to bright red signaling that he was a sub and was single for the night. He had spotted a few single Dom's milling about, there were a few subs like him drinking at the bars in the club and there were Dom's and sub's paired up around the dance floor and others heading to the stairs to go where the rooms are. Upstairs was for more relaxing and tender care while downstairs was for more intense scenes. The soft fog that wrapped around the people within in the club, the pumping music, the dim lighting and the incenses wafting around the room had d'Artagnan fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Buy you a drink babe?" A voice whispered into his ear, d'Artagnan shivered at the contact as a broad shouldered, blond haired man slid into the empty spot next to d'Artagnan eyeing the sub appreciatively.

"Okay." d'Artagnan smiled at the man, eyeing the pure purple signaling he was a Dom and single.

"He'll take a rain check, run along." Another voice called out as an arm slung around his shoulder. d'Artagnan started as he twisted to look up and he stared in shock at Aramis who was wearing tight black pants, a white Henley with a black vest over it and perched on top of his curly hair was a fedora, the clear purple of his bracelet standing out. Somehow this didn't surprise d'Artagnan much.

"Aramis?" d'Artagnan asked confused before he glanced at the blond who was seizing the two of them up before he nodded in understanding. He bowed his head slightly to the two of them before he went and joined the mass of bodies on the dance floor.

"Thanks so much, there goes my chance." d'Artagnan brushed Aramis' arm off and downed the last of his drink.

"He wasn't worth you." Aramis stated simply, eyeing the red color on the younger man's bracelet.

"Says you, in case you hadn't noticed not a lot of other Dom's lining up to be with me." d'Artagnan waved his arm at the empty spot next to him.

"You don't need any other Dom when I'm right here." Aramis growled, hands dropping down to rest on D'Artagnan's hips pulling him flush to his body.

"A-Aramis! You can't! You're with Athos and Porthos!" d'Artagnan gasped; feeling him self blush at the hard, firm body that was pressing against his back.

"They know I'm here looking for a sub, being in a relationship with two other Dom's is hard… I switch most of the time and they don't let me Dom them often, if at all. So I come here sometimes when I need to. I have a feeling you are the same, that bad relationship you mentioned, he was a Dom that treated you badly and you haven't been brought down in a long time." Aramis whispered in d'Artagnan's ear, crossing his arms around d'Artagnan's torso holding him closer as they swayed to the music.

"Please d'Artagnan, let me be the one who can give you what you need, what we both need." Aramis nipped at d'Artagnan's ear and felt him tense before the younger man slumped into Aramis' hold.

"No sex if I don't want to?" d'Artagnan asked in an unsure voice and Aramis felt anger flare up, whoever had been his Dom before clearly hadn't been a good one.

"Of course dear one, I won't do anything unless you give me approval." Aramis promised, the nickname rolling off his tongue easily. "What is your answer d'Artagnan?"

"Yes… Yes sir, please." d'Artagnan swallowed hard as he tilted his head to the side for Aramis to nuzzle him.

"I've got you d'Artagnan." Aramis promised as he flicked both their bracelets so a thick black line went through their colors showing they were taken for the night. Aramis looped his arm around d'Artagnan's waist and gently led him towards the stairs and felt him relax further when they ascended up towards the more comfortable rooms.

Aramis led him to a room that had a green light above it showing it was free, clean and ready to be used. When Aramis locked the door the color turned to red, he led d'Artagnan to the large, fluffy looking bed and gently sat him down on the edge of it.

"I'm going to undress you okay?" Aramis asked gently, kissing the back of d'Artagnan's hand like he did when they first met.

"Yes sir." D'Artagnan agreed and let Aramis manipulate his limbs so he could get his clothes off.

"Safe word?" Aramis asked as he unlaced D'Artagnan's combat boots setting them aside carefully. Aramis then folded D'Artagnan's black shirt placing it by his shoes as he made a mental list of things he hoped would be okay with d'Artagnan.

"Jacques." d'Artagnan spat the name; Aramis raised his eyebrow before he realized that must be the name of his ex.

"Okay, what are you comfortable with for tonight?" Aramis asked interested as he worked D'Artagnan's skinny jeans off his lean legs, muscles tensing under his soft touches.

"Uh, I… I would not like to be penetrated just yet, I mean…If that's okay with you sir." d'Artagnan said this with a quieter voice and he looked away like he was expecting for Aramis to laugh in his face or kick him out for not wanting to have full blown sex with him

"Look at me." Aramis said in a stern voice and d'Artagnan's focus snapped back to him, Aramis took d'Artagnan's chin in his hand and leaned down gently pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I respect your limits darling, is it alright if I use my mouth and fingers then?" Aramis asked as he ran his fingers through d'Artagnan's long hair.

"Yes sir." D'Artagnan breathed out, excitement starting to form in the pit of his stomach. Aramis smiled before he tilted d'Artagnan's head upwards for another heart stopping kiss, which d'Artagnan responded to the best he could as Aramis' hands slid down his chest, thumbs brushing against his nipples making d'Artagnan moan softly into the kiss.

d'Artagnan let out a soft 'oof' as Aramis gently pushed him down onto the bed, d'Artagnan let his arms lay above his head as he looked at Aramis with darkened eyes. Aramis laid kisses down d'Artagnan's chest, flicking his tongue over d'Artagnan's nipples teasing them taunt before he nosed his way down d'Artagnan's stomach and pressed a kiss to the head of d'Artagnan's weeping cock, tasting the pre-cum that was beading up from the slit.

"Mhmm." d'Artagnan hummed in pleasure as Aramis gave his erection a quick swipe of his tongue upward the length. Aramis smirked against d'Artagnan's heated skin as he groped around for the bottle of lube that he had spotted while undressing d'Artagnan a few moments prior. He popped the lid as he pressed distracting kisses to d'Artagnan's thighs as he slicked up a few of his fingers. He traced d'Artagnan's puckered hole with the pad of his index finger.

"I am going to finger you now d'Artagnan, what are you feeling?" Aramis paused, wanting to check in with d'Artagnan before he proceeded. 

"Green sir." d'Artagnan breathed out as warmth spread in his chest at the fact that Aramis had asked his permission.

Aramis pressed a kiss to d'Artagnan 's thigh before gently pushing the digit inside the tight ring of muscles.

"Sir!" d'Artagnan arched up into the touch jaw dropping down in pleasure. It had been so long since he had been touched like this by someone else.

Aramis smiled pleased with him self as he crooked his finger inside making d'Artagnan gasp and as Aramis added a second finger, stretching them apart as he ducked his head down and took d'Artagnan into his mouth.

d'Artagnan gripped the sheets above his head, eyes closing as he tried to restrain himself from bucking his hips upwards as strangled groans escaped his lips. Aramis hollowed his cheeks out as he bobbed his head, taking d'Artagnan's cock further into his mouth as he pushed a third finger into d'Artagnan and he had to pull his mouth off of d'Artagnan when he brushed his fingers against that bundle of nerves that made d'Artagnan cry out in pleasure, body arching upwards feeling like his nerves were lit on fire.

"You liked that don't you darling?" Aramis purred as he licked up d'Artagnan's cock teasingly.

"Ahh yes sir, so much!" d'Artagnan said breathlessly.

"You've been so good for me, so good." Aramis crooned as he moved up so he was lying next to d'Artagnan on the bed, the new position driving his fingers deeper into d'Artagnan and against the sub's prostate making d'Artagnan give out a cry as his body trembled.

Aramis tangled his free hand's fingers in d'Artagnan's hair to turn his head towards him. d'Artagnan gasped into the kiss that Aramis pulled him into. Aramis devoured his mouth, tasting every inch of d'Artagnan's mouth as he hooked his fingers in the right way that had d'Artagnan straining to hold off on coming. Aramis noticed this and frowned before deciding to try something.

"d'Artagnan, when I tell you to come, you will come, do you understand?" Aramis slid his hand out of d'Artagnan's hair and splayed his fingers across the base of d'Artagnan's throat.

"Y-Yes sir." d'Artagnan agreed eyes hazy and Aramis smiled at the sight of d'Artagnan dropping into his subspace.

"d'Artagnan… Come for me." Aramis pressed his fingers hard against d'Artagnan's prostate and d'Artagnan let out a loud cry as he came hard. d'Artagnan's cock spurted out white liquid, coating his stomach and chest. Aramis hummed soothingly watching as d'Artagnan came slowly down from his climax. Aramis slowly retracted his fingers and slid off the bed to grab a few towels and bottles of water that had been supplied in the room, just like the bottle of lube.

Aramis wet the towels and spent some time cleaning up d'Artagnan's body, pressing gentle kissing to each patch of clean skin as he went, slowly easing d'Artagnan up out of his subspace, not waning to risk him dropping on him. When he was cleaned, Aramis noticed how hard he had gotten during their time together and let out a soft sigh. He needed to take care of this before d'Artagnan fully came out, he didn't want to pressure the beautiful sub into doing anything he didn't want to.

"Sir?" d'Artagnan's voice broke him out of his thoughts and Aramis leaned over d'Artagnan's face, giving him a soft reassuring smile.

"You did perfectly d'Artagnan, so perfect for me. Coming when I told you to like that." Aramis praised, nuzzling d'Artagnan's cheek gently.

"Thank you sir." d'Artagnan blushed under the praise and gentle treatment. He shifted on the bed and blinked when his thigh brushed against Aramis' hard on.

"Sir, do you want me to take care of that?" d'Artagnan asked tilting his head to the side questioningly, his Dom should have come first not him. That wasn't the way it was supposed to work, right?

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want too d'Artagnan, tonight is about you." Aramis shook off the offer.

"I want to sir, please may I suck your cock?" d'Artagnan tried to not sound like he was begging, but his mouth was watering at the thought of Aramis' cock in his mouth. Aramis couldn't help but let his eyes drift down to d'Artagnan's plump lips and his cock twitched in want.

"Of course you can." Aramis conceded and pulled himself out of his jeans letting out a sigh of relief as his cock was released from its confines. d'Artagnan licked his lips absently at the sight of the hard, long and slightly curved cock, pre-cum trickling down the shaft already.

d'Artagnan ducked his head down and slid his tongue up the trail the pre-cum left and relished the taste of Aramis, hearing the choked noise Aramis gave at the sudden sensation on his heated skin. d'Artagnan adjusted himself so he was lying on his stomach, balancing on his elbows between Aramis' parted legs. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Aramis' cock before he let his lips cover the head of Aramis' cock. d'Artagnan sighed happily as he started to swirl his tongue around the soft flesh, not minding when Aramis' gripped his long hair in fact he leaned up into his Dom's touch.

Aramis couldn't keep his eyes off of the sight of d'Artagnan naked, lying between his legs and heavenly lips wrapped around his cock, sucking and licking at it like a lollipop. Aramis threaded his fingers through d'Artagnan's long hair, keeping d'Artagnan's head in place resisting the urge to push d'Artagnan's head forward telling him to take more of him.

d'Artagnan didn't seem to need the urging that Aramis was resisting as he swallowed more of Aramis down, the head of his cock hitting against the back of his throat.

"God, you don't have a gag reflex? Fuck!" Aramis swore as sparks exploded throughout his body as his cock hit the back of d'Artagnan's throat and was swallowed around. d'Artagnan hummed around Aramis' cock before pulling back, licking up and down the shaft, tracing a vein with the tip of tongue as his right hand came down and gently rolled Aramis' balls as he started to actively bob his head up and down, Aramis' cock sliding past d'Artagnan's red lips. Aramis was biting on his free hand to stop from releasing loud cries (Porthos always commented on how loud he was in bed)

"d'Artagnan, stop." Aramis groaned out and d'Artagnan froze, letting Aramis' cock popping out from his lips and he looked up at Aramis with a slightly scared look on his face.

"You didn't do anything wrong d'Artagnan, god you're mouth should be illegal. I just didn't want to come in your mouth." Aramis soothed, palming d'Artagnan's cheek lovingly. Needing to wipe away that scared look on d'Artagnan's face.

"O-Oh." d'Artagnan said in a quiet voice, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. "You can come on my face, I don't mind sir."

"You're going to be the death of me." Aramis groaned after staring at d'Artagnan's earnest face for a moment. Aramis gently flipped their positions so d'Artagnan was underneath him. Aramis was straddling d'Artagnan's bare chest and started to stroke himself quickly while d'Artagnan looked up at him with a hazy expression on his face and that was what sent Aramis over the edge. His body shook as his back arched as he came, decorating d'Artagnan's cheeks, nose, lips and neck with ropes of his cum.

The room was filled with soft panting as the two came down from their high. Aramis quickly, but thoroughly cleaned d'Artagnan's face free of cum and he wiped himself down before he tucked himself back into his jeans and pulled d'Artagnan in between his legs, letting the younger man's back rest against his chest.

"Such a beautiful, perfect sub." Aramis praised dropping light kisses down d'Artagnan's neck making the sub sigh happily and snuggle back against him, eyes closing as his breathing evened out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Escaping Secrets**

 **The Musketeers**

 **d'Artagnan comes home to run his late father's store, he was not expecting to get involved with the very dominate Athos, Porthos and Aramis. He knew moving back home was a bad idea.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Main pairing in this story: Aramis/d'Artagnan**

 **Endgame: Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

 **Chapter Four**

"Aramis?" d'Artagnan asked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as he slowly woke up from his place resting on the back seat of a car that Aramis was driving.

"Welcome back darling." Aramis flashed him a smile from the rearview mirror.

"Where are we going?" d'Artagnan asked as he sat up, a blanket sliding off his shoulders to pool in his lap.

"You're place, I thought you would feel more comfortable there than spending the night in a room at 'Headspace'." Aramis explained and d'Artagnan felt touched by the Dom's kindness.

"You didn't have to do this." d'Artagnan said softly as he tugged the soft blanket up around his shoulders as he rested back down on the back seat, still sleepy.

"I wanted to d'Artagnan." Aramis insisted and d'Artagnan fished around in his jean pockets and held his hand out towards Aramis. The other man glanced back before reaching back with one hand making sure to keep his eyes on the road.

"A key?" Aramis asked surprise coloring his voice.

"A spare key, for you." d'Artagnan yawned as he curled up on the plush leather missing the look of shock and awe on Aramis' face as his fingers curled around the metal key tightly.

"Thank you." Aramis whispered and d'Artagnan hummed in the back of his throat as he succumbed to sleep once more.

The next time d'Artagnan awoke, he was curled up on his bed naked again but the sheets were tucked in tightly around his body and the scent of food wafted into his nose. He yawned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and rubbed at one eye as he peered around trying to find Aramis.

"Morning darling." Aramis poked his head out of the kitchen, a smile on his face and he was just in his jeans from last night. d'Artagnan blushed at the sight of Aramis shirtless, he hadn't seen his chest last night that he could remembered just his mouth watering cock. d'Artagnan cleared his throat and moved off the bed wrapping the bed sheet around his waist.

"What are you making?" d'Artagnan inquired as he allowed Aramis to wrap an arm around his waist, tugging him into his side.

"Pancakes." Aramis said cheerfully, pecking his forehead smiling at the blush appearing on d'Artagnan's cheeks at the gesture.

"Sounds good, but you know you don't have to do all this." d'Artagnan waved an arm gesturing to everything that Aramis was doing.

"I want to d'Artagnan, now be a good boy and wait for me on the bed." Aramis swatted at his bottom and d'Artagnan gasped slightly as he shuffled back to the bed, flustered.

He crawled onto the bed and settled down against the pile of pillows that were placed at the head of the bed. He watched as Aramis all but danced around the kitchen, preparing them breakfast and d'Artagnan drew his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on the tops of his knees as he tried to make sense of all of this.

"Breakfast is served, now make sure to eat all of it. You are far too skinny." Aramis said placing the two plates full of pancakes down onto the bed with a flourish.

"Yes sir." d'Artagnan murmured absently as he reached for his plate and started in on the food, never having tasted pancakes this amazing before. Aramis watched carefully as d'Artagnanate and he put his own thoughts in order.

"You know Athos pegged you as a sub the other night, but Porthos figured you would never allow someone to Dom you, I was surprised to see you last night, it was a wonderful surprise however." Aramis commented just to see d'Artagnan's reaction to his words.

d'Artagnan froze and slowly swallowed the piece of pancake he was eating before turning to look at the other man. "Aramis… Could you not tell Athos and Porthos about this, about me?"

"Are you ashamed?" Aramis asked sharply before calming himself when d'Artagnan flinched back slightly.

"No sir, just I'm not sure I am ready for them to know that I am a sub… I don't want them to see me like this, like I was last night." d'Artagnan said in a low voice, eyes trained on the bed as he fisted his hands.

"d'Artagnan look at me." Aramis said sternly and d'Artagnan slowly dragged his eyes up to look at Aramis. "I understand what you are saying, but there is no reason to be afraid of them. They like me will never judge you just because you are a sub, never. However if it means this much to you, I will keep this a secret between us, if you promise me something."

"What is it?" d'Artagnan asked quietly, his heart warming at Aramis' words.

"Come to me if you need to be taken down again, no matter what time or where I am I want you to call me." Aramis rose to his knees and cradled d'Artagnan's face in his hands.

"The same goes for you then sir, if you need to be able to be a Dom, please call me. I would be happy to help you." d'Artagnan said looking at Aramis' lips not wanting to look his Dom in the eyes like he was challenging him.

"You drive a hard bargain darling, but deal." Aramis sealed their deal with a heated kiss that left d'Artagnan panting for breath.

"Now darling are you sure you want me to be your Dom?" Aramis asked stroking his thumb over d'Artagnan's cheekbones, needing to make sure d'Artagnan truly did want this.

"Yes sir." d'Artagnan nodded his head as he gave verbal confirmation.

"Would you like to kneel for me for a bit?" Aramis asked, seeing the silent hope hidden within d'Artagnan's eyes, like he was restraining himself from asking.

"Yes sir, please can I?" d'Artagnan breathed out happily.

"Of course, come." Aramis helped d'Artagnan off the bed, making sure to leave the sheet behind so d'Artagnan was naked and Aramis drank in the sight of his toned body, he pursed his lips as he grabbed a fluffy pillow and placed it by the bottom of the couch. There were scar's over his body, they were faded that is why he didn't notice the previous night, but they were there.

d'Artagnan let out a pleased sigh as he knelt on the pillow and leaned his head against Aramis' calf as the older man stroked his fingers through his hair in a soothingly manner. It had been so long since he had kneeled for someone he wanted like he wanted Aramis. Aramis was his Dom now and that send excited butterflies through his stomach. He absently thought that he would need to make a contract with Aramis, but that would come later, much later because his head was starting to get a bit hazy and d'Artagnan welcomed the feeling and slipped into his preferred headspace.


	5. Chapter 5: Sequel posted

The sequel and part two of this series is uploaded it is called **'VISIONS OF DAWN'**


End file.
